


Simplicity

by Adriana_DiVolpe



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_DiVolpe/pseuds/Adriana_DiVolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Brennan and Booth admire the stars, each in their own way. Friendship; very light romantic overtones if you want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** hydrogen

"You know, stars are nothing more than a thermonuclear reaction of hydrogen and other elements fusing to release electromagnetic energy."

"Come on, Bones. Why do you always have to do that?" Booth leaned back against the bench.

"Do what?"

"Ruin everything."

Confusion crinkled Brennan's features. "I was merely stating a scientific fact."

"Exactly." He rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward to meet her eyes. "You can never just appreciate the beauty in something simple without…" He paused, looking for a word. "Rationalizing it in some scientific context."

"I can appreciate things! There are many complex processes at work within those stars, which collaborate to produce the frequency on the visible light spectrum that we interpret as starlight!"

"Come on." Booth raised his eyes. "Dark sky, millions of stars shining like tiny diamonds… Don't think about it, just look. Just _feel_."

She gazed up at the sky, considering. "I can admit, there's a certain… indefinable… charm in it. In a very simplistic way, of course."

"There ya go, Bones." He nudged her arm with his shoulder affectionately.

"Hey!" She pushed him back with her hand, lips twisting into a smile. "I didn't say you were right. I just said there's something enjoyable about it. On a primitive level."

"It's the same thing."

They both turned their faces back skyward, silence reigning for a long moment.

"But I still think you're missing out. Not being aware of the scientific complexities involved."

"Whatever, Bones."


End file.
